i can't  i mean , im not
by Bubble-in-a-beat
Summary: Rose is living in the muggle world.but finds something that she has never heard of some thing called "HOGWARTS" BY THE WAY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY so please review:
1. what to wear for the truth?

"Caddie!"I screamed

Caddie is the maid of the house well she's my maid there's more but maid is my favorite. She is like my best friend but works for my parents. When caddie is with me she doesn't do anything and she is from England.

"Yes, miss Clearwater" she replied trying not to sound out of breath

"Why did you run here caddie" I asked

"Because you called me" sounding like normal

"Okay, so I need your help"

"Anything misses Clearwater"

"Caddie what I tell you to not call me by my surname"

"I forgot misses' clear-..Rose. So what will you like me to do?"

"I need you to help me pick a dress for when I met the queen of England"

"Well let's see what you have"

"Okay, I have…ummm….oh I have this blue plain short dress " I said questionably (this is the dress. .)

"I think it's to prom" caddie said

"Okay" I said searching again

"What about this green dress"( .net/tag/blair+waldorf?page=15)

"It's alright" she said with a 'not going to approve' face

"Okay, what about this one"( .com/topic-blair-waldorf-mint-chiffon-dress)

She finally got up and went to my closet and said "this one" ( /celebrity-look-4-less-blair-waldorf-leighton-meester-herve-leger-navy-strapless-dress/)

"Are you sure I mean isn't it to short" I said curiously

"Trust me, the queen like it when people wear anything and aren't trying to make a good in precision" she said like a know it all

"Got it so I will come back I'm going to get a jacket to put over my dress" I said walking out the door.

I went to my mom's closet to get a little jacket to put over my dress. Of course I am never going to find one in my mom's closet. My moms closet is like a store, it's weird because she never let's me in. I'm in right now because she at work and I'm along in the house.

"okay, ummmm, what jacket" I glanced through all of them

"this ones cute"(the one on the picture) I grabbed it but then when I grabbed it in back of it there was a safe.

"what is this?" I said to my self

I put the jacket down and picked up the safe. It had a padlock . I thought of a number

"7-24-0" nope

"3-1-0"opens

"Yes" I opened it and all I saw was a stake letter to Rose jean Wealsey Granger. Underneath it, it said Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

I was about to open it when I heard a door open so I quickly got all the letters, closed the safe. I got the jacket hide the letters under it and walked out normally.

I sat outside next to the riverbank just staring at this Hogwarts letter. I finally decided to open it

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Weasley,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please  
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no  
later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely.

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress" I read out loud

I stared at the letter again

"what does this mean" I asked myself , I thought for a while

"Rose jean Weasley Granger" I said reading the letter

I got up and ran to the house to talk to caddie . I reached my house and I found caddie dusting a vase

"CADDIE!" I said without a breath

"Yes miss clear – rose" she replied kindly

"Look at this letter tell me what you think about it" I said giving the letter to her

She opened the letter and once she finished reading the letter she just stared at me with an 'oh my gosh' look.

"What?" I said

"You're a witch too" she said with a grin


	2. travel to my UNCLE?

"what do you mean I am a witch too?" I said with a curious look

"look, I know this may sound weird but you're a witch too" she said with a grin

"no, it's not me look" I said picking up the later

To : Rose jean Weasley granger

"that's not me it may have my first name but the rest-"I stopped when caddie looked worried

"caddie, what's the matter" I asked kindly

"you're the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley "

I stayed in shock for a few seconds

"caddie , where is this 'Hogwarts' "

"in England" she said quietly

"well looks like were taking a trip" I said walking away

"wait Rose what do you mean by 'we'"

"Well if you want to go you should start packing now WE are going on a road trip" said finally going to my room to pack

One day later

"caddie"

"yeah"

"are you sure we are in the right place"

"yes this is England . okay we are going to go to the wizarding world so you are going to have to act like them ,got it"

"how's that exactly" I said questionably

"just don't be stupid" she said walking in to a telephone booth. I followed her

"this is the wizarding world its to cramped, we should do-"I didn't even get to finish my sentence because we fell down

"okay" caddie began " we are in the ministry of magic just follow me and we won't get in trouble"

I just nodded and I looked around

"here we are" she said "give me your hand"

"why?" I said giving her my hand

"welcome to-"that's all I heard

"Diagon alley"

"What dragon alley" I said

"not dragon, diagon alley" she said like smarty-pants

"oh sorry. So what are we doing here" I said causally

"we are going to meet your uncle" she said staring to walk

It took me a few seconds to capture what she said

" MY UNCLE!"I said running after her

I finally caught up to her "yes your uncle, well Mr. Weasley"

I was going to reply when I saw a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes sign and then I saw caddie going in.

"caddie" I said when I was in back of her

"we are going to go talk to him and by we I mean you" she said while pushing me to the red head who I assume was the owner

"what do I say" I said trying to stop

"ask for help or something" she said making me bump into the red head

I bumped in to my uncle great job

"I'm sorry was I in your way" he asked kindly

"no, I-I - I was going to ask you what is this" I pointed to anything I could find

" oh that is Extendable Ears,helps you hear stuff from the other side of the wall" he said like if he knew his stuff by heart

"oh, umm thank you"

"your welcome" as he walked away

'Did I just speak to my uncle' I thought

"so how did it go" said Cassie

"I think I'm going to look around" I said walking away

This place is filled with stuff .weird stuff, funny stuff it almost has it all

I stopped at the corner were there was a pink flower

I picked up the little bottle and read "wonder witch, a love potion that last for 24 hours depending on the weight of the boy or attractiveness of a girl"

"you should buy one" I heard a some one ask me

"excuse me" I said looking a kid who has blond hair

"oh, I mean they do work" he said putting his hand in his hair

I just looked at him then said "is it always this crowded."

"only when schools out." he said

"oh" I said rapidly

"do you go to Hogwarts ?"he asked me

"I-I-I yeah" I said looking away

"what house are you in?"

"I-I-I-I'm in-"then a voice cut me off

"Gryffindor" I recognized that voice

CADDIE!

"You're a Gryffindor ,what year are you"

"6th"said caddie

"yeah what she said" I replied

"that's weird I don't see you around" he said

"maybe we don't have the same classes" I said conceitedly

Then I just turn around and left , I felt caddie in back of me.

We left the store , we decide just to walk around "so how do know so much about this place" I asked caddie

"well, I use to live here when I was little and me and my mom use go to a meadow and just dance and put flower in our hair…"she didn't continue

"where your mom now" I asked sadly

"she with my dad, happy as ever I assume" she said trying not to sound that heartbroken

"then why did you came and work for us"

"well, I was nine and I didn't have parents so I decided to go to the muggle world and then that's were I found your family its been seven years and I remember it like it was yesterday."

I just nodded "come on , lets go visit a friend of mine" said caddie grabbing my arm and then we disappeared .


	3. new friends past

Kay so I have finished the story and if your wondering how I imagined the characters to look like then just go to my profile. I don't have every one but I getting to it.:) so enjoy and review.

* * *

"Where are we going" I said walking up a big green hill. It was lonely. I saw that caddie was at the top of the hill so I ran for it and I was at the top. But when I was there I looked at caddie, and she was just looking straight ahead to a house.

"Come on" I said walking down the hill.

"Rose, what are you doing" she said running behind me

"Well if you don't tell me where we are, I'm going to go ask" I said but when she was going to stop me I was already at the stair steps.

"The lovegood family" I read off the door. I turned around to see caddie but she was just looking down at her feet while the windy blow through her blond hair. I decided to go down with her.

"Come on caddie its going to get late soon and we don't have a place to sleep lets ask if we can stay for a day" I said trying to convince her. So I turned around to go to the door when caddie said "their not going to open"

"Why not" I said

"Do you know them" I continued, she didn't respond all she did was storm up the stairs and open the door. I was shocked first that the door was not locked but that doesn't matter; the thing that was more shocking was caddie. I followed her .the house was 3 stories big. the bottom was the living room. It was white with fancy couches but there was not caddie. I climbed the stairs they were red and swirled the second story was the kitchen. It was peach colored and had a lovely table. "these people are rich" I said to my self but no caddie. Finally the last part of the house the rooms but there was two doors one was white and the other was pink. I opened the white one too see a queen size bed, a chandelier hanging above it.i walked in I saw pictures of a blond lady and a man in a wedding which I assume was theirs. I walked to the end of the room to see a closet the closet was hug like extremely so huge I cant even describe.

"I see you found your way around" I hear a voice

"caddie , who's house is this"I said while looking at the pictures that are where on the desk.

"M-m-mine" she said quietly that may be a person across the room wouldn't hear but I hear it clearly

"t-h-is is your house"I said not touching anything but still looking around

"why such a tone of surprise" she said walking over to me

"well because you have been at my house since you were little– " I stopped my self , I noticed a tear cross down her cheek. And in a instant caddie ran out of the room

"caddie" I said running after her. It's like playing hide and seeks with a little kid. But this kid is very good. Until I noticed a blond girl sitting at the end of the stairs. I went to sit with her . She was crying but why? She started talking

"when I was small my parents and i would go to the riverbank behind the house and sing ,and would always tell me 'always read the quibbler even if our granddad doesn't write it no more'." she stopped and tiers started poring down her eye but every word she said you can feel the sadness so you would tag along with her a cry. Then she continued

"one night , I was home with my brothers of course my brothers were older and I was the youngest, we got a call from the hospital saying that our parents were there and they are a in a coma" she said looking down at her hands but continued

"so we went over there and when we got there ,they told us that my father had died. I wanted to know how they got in here. And they told us that they had been hexed but a hex cant put you in a coma or die it was something more than that but they didn't want us to know. So we asked the nurse if we can go see my mom and when we got there they told us that her coma didn't last as long as they thought so we took my mom home that night and the next day me and my mom sat outside near the river bank and we sang and laugh until my mom told me to go get her sweater and I went but when I came back-" she stopped

"Stop, stop you don't have to tell me" I said sniffing my nose. She just nodded and looked down. I sat closer to her and hugged her. After a long time she finally got up and said "let's go meet my friend."

We were out side of caddie's house.

"Okay, lets go" she said walking up the hill

"how many times are you going to make me walk up this hill?"I said walking next to her

"Depends if you like my friend" she said smiling at me

"Speaking of our friend , who is she or he" I said while air blow though my hair

"if I tell you it wouldn't be a secret" she said running up the hill

"it's a secret" I said running up and when we finally made it up the was pointing at a house that was over the other hill .we finally got to the house I was scared to meet caddie friend what if she leaves me?what if she stops talking to me? But before I could reject caddie knocked on the door.

A woman with red hair , short , plumped , kind- looking opened the door.

"hello may I help you" she said with a kind voice

"yes, we moved in over that hill over there and we just came to visit . I'm sorry I'm caddie lovegood"she said sticking out your hand

"ohh my , caddie I haven't seen you in a long time" she said giving caddie a hug

"same here, oh I almost for got this is my friend Rose"she said

"it's a pleasure to meet you " I said giving her my hand and she took it

"well, come in" the red hair lady said

"thank you" caddie and I said as we past her the house was small but pretty. The woman lead us into the living room were a red haired woman sat next to a man who had black hair and glasses, the other was a man who had red hair and the woman had brown hair. They were having a conversation but then turned to look at us

"hello" caddie said , I turned to look at her

"hello" said the woman with brown hair and then the lady that opened the door come in

"every one, this is our new neighbors, this is caddie lovegood and that is-im sorry I didn't catch your name" she said pointing at me

"oh,um rose"I said

"well I want you to be kind , and are you guys going to stay for dinner"she asked us

caddie and I exchanged looks and then said "sure"

"okay then, dinner is almost ready." She said going back to the kitchen

"so your mom is luna lovegood" the woman with red hair said to caddie

"yeah" she said quietly

"well its good to meet you I'm Ginny" she said getting up and shaking my hand

"nice to meet you" caddie said as Ginny made her way over to me and told me

"you look familiar , but I can't get my head straight"

I was going to respond when the lady with the red hair came and told us that dinner was ready and then yelled "BOYS DINNERS READY" .

I stood next to caddie and she was telling me whose who. And then I heard arguing coming near us. I turned to see what it was and I see boys. They all stopped arguing and look at us there two boys with green eye and black hair, then a boy with red hair and blue eyes and HEY I know him I saw him at that store next to the 'love potion'.

"boys come on and eat" said Ginny all the boys walked to the kitchen but looking over at us.

* * *

After dinner caddie and I sat down on the couch discussing about who can be my parents.

"Who could it be" I whispered to caddie

"well this is the Weasley house and the letter said to rose jean Weasley granger" caddie told me

"maybe it's-"I said before someone cut me

"hi" the boy with black hair and green eyes

"I'm James"he said sticking his hand out so caddie and I could shake it

"I'm rose and this is caddie" I said and then he sat beside me and told me

"the kid right there with the black hair is albus and he is my brother, the red haired is Hugo and is my cousin, and the blond kid is scorpius and is albus best friends. But the thing that's funny is that scorpius dad and Hugo's dad don't like each other but he comes over mostly every break so he is kind of 'family'." He told us and then left because apparently somebody had come.

"all I'm trying to say is if you wear a red dress you will look like a –" I heard a voice come from the doorway but then stopped when they noticed people and by people I mean caddie and I.

"Oh are we interrupting something" said the girl I assume that was talking.

"Dominique, be polite" said a man behind her, also had red hair

"Sorry" she said walking over to molly to kiss her cheek

"where's fleur, bill" molly said to the man

"she's with victorie planning the wedding" he said walking over and kissing molly on the cheek and turn to see us

"hello" he said

"hello" caddie and I said at the same time and he laughed

"Dominique come say hello" he told the woman that was talking to a girl she was talking before.

"hello" she said shaking mine and caddie's hand and went to talk to the girl again

"So what's your name" Dominique said to me

"Rose" I said not to loud and not to quiet

"oh , I'm Dominique and this is Lilly" she said pointing to the girl she was talking to earlier

"she's caddie" I said pointing at caddie who was talking to Hugo about something

"cool, hey were do you guys live" she said

"not far just over the hill" I said

"over the hill isn't that the lovegood's house" Lilly said

"well, caddie is a lovegood"I said but they seem pretty shocked

"oh my gosh , that's caddie" Dominique said I just nodded and she got up to go talk to caddie

"so want me to explain to you our family"lilly said sitting were caddie said a while ago

"sure"I said like if I have anything better to do

"okay, how many people do you know I know the ones that are in this room" I said so then she started explaining that's a big family. I felt that me and lilly are going to get along.

* * *

okay are you guys happy I finally finshed it applauses, thank you, thank you. So review and a continue reading.:) im so happy. Oh and I put up on my profile how I imagined my characters to look I only have rose , scorpius and caddie I will update it soon


	4. drunk wedding on a hill

It's been a week since we knew the Wesley's and potter. Since caddie is mainly always with Hugo, I decided to make some friends of my own.

"Hello" I said to the two boys talking in the corner

"Hey rose, we were just talking about yo-" Albus said as the blond boy named Scorpius cut in

"Yogurt land, it's a place where they offer self-serve soft-serve frozen yogurt with active cultures" he said in relief

"Yeah I know what and where yogurt land is, I've gotten some have you" I said questionably. Both boys nodded

"Well…one day I will get you guys some" I said and then we continued talking like if we knew each other for years. Its weird I had a lot of things in common with them but mostly Albus.

* * *

Its about to be a month since caddie and I have moved in and meet the family. And now are invited to a wedding. But it's not any wedding its teddy and victorie wedding. And all of us girls are shopping for an outfit to ware.

"Caddie, the weddings a day away and we haven't even found an outfit" I said

"Okay come on lets enter on to here" she said walking in to the shop

"How can I help you" the kind lady asked us

"Oh no were just looking" caddie said

"Okay" the lady said and walked away. We search and searched and then finally we found our dress. And now we are ready for the party tomorrow but I just need one thing. A date.

* * *

The party is going to start in like 5 hours and we are not ready. Me, caddie, Dominique, and Lilly decided to get ready together.

"Have you seen my black heel" caddie said searching under the bed

"It's next to you vans" I said. It's a busy day we have to be at the church and all we have is our hair done all we need is to put on our dresses and shoes and were off. Finally we were done and headed down stairs were every one was at. I was wearing a blue short dress with black beading on top. Caddie was wearing a simple red dress with a black belt on her ribs. Dominique was wearing a short dress with sparkles. And finally Lilly was wearing a plain short blue dress. (By the way on my profile I have the pictures).

The church was over and now it was time to party and I think I partied too hard. it was nearly midnight and I was full out wasted and me thinking it's a good idea to go out side and walk around

"I was an island before you came along, Put your boat in my sand, your hand in my hand,  
Your heart in my songs-"I sang drunkly until someone scared me

*gasp* "you sacred me porpius" I said like a baby while pushing him

"Rose how much have you drank" he said walking closer to me

"I didn't drink, look smell me" I said as I opened my mouth

"Okay" he said as he grabbed my hip and put my arm around his neck

"donde vamos"I said as I took my heels off and let them dangle though my hands

"To sit down on a hill" he said almost mid way up the hill

"Okay" I said as we finally got up the hill

"Who ever rolls down the hill first wins, I got first" I said starting to get in position

"No rose-" he yelled after me but all I felt and heard was the moving grass and and my laughter. Then out of a sudden everything went pitch black I couldn't hear ,see nor fell.

* * *

oh my gosh what happen to rose tell me what you think review :)


	5. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

_Okay … okay I know you guys are AYLIN THAT HAD NO DISCRPITION….THAT WAS HORRIBLE ….blah blah blah . Right. well I did that on purpose because the next chapter is scorp's pov and this one give more detail and every thing I did the previous chapter for you guy can wonder. But the previous chapter didn't have a drunk conversation with rose and scorp…the party…after the party….and the love. So I will be posting it up after spring break or during I don't know so keep reading and trust me next chapter way better __J_


	6. drunk wedding on hills of love

"_Albus why are we even talking about this" I said _

"_because you don't want to tell me" he said getting louder_

"_I don't like rose" I said making him end the conversation _

"_hey" oh great its rose _

"_hey rose we were just talking about yo-" I cut albus off_

"_yogurt land" I said_

"_noooo, we were talking about yo-" albus continued and if he doesn't shut the big trap of his he is going to get a big yogurt on his head._

"_yogurt land and how it's a place where they offer self-serve soft-serve frozen yogurt with active culture" I said but at the moment I wish I hadn't._

" _I been there before they are really good have you gotten some" she said kindly. gosh she so kind with her big brown eye and brown curly hair and….oh no albus was right ….I like rose._

* * *

_The big party. teddy and victorie's wedding. And all the men in the house and I have to a tux and the worst part is that the wedding tomorrow and I have no tux and no date. _

"_okay this might not work it's too tight" albus said as he tired on his tux. All I could do was laugh_

"_what are you laughing at your up next then well see who's laughing next_

"_okay I'll stop" I said just then the lady that was helping us came and gave albus a new tux. Finally we had our tux and left now all I need is a date._

_We got to the burrow and only molly, Lilly, caddie, and…rose were home oh and al and me but we just came. We I saw rose it hit me_

"_umm, rose can I talk to you for a minute" I said trying to make sure only she herd but I don't I completed that task._

"_y-yeah sure" she said starting to walk out to the garden_

"_so what do you want to talk about?" she said turning to face me . I was caught between soft gasps of delight and the privileged serenity of taking in her smile._

"_oh yeah, if you had at date to the wedding" _

"_sadly, no" she said looking away as if she was ashamed . This is my chance to ask her_

"_Rose, would you like to be my date to the wedding" I said. Oh my gosh I can believe I just made a complete fool out of my self. Until a smile came across her face and she said yes and ran inside which I assume to go tell her friends._

* * *

"_so I heard that you asked rose to the wedding as your date" al told me as I enter to get ready to go to bed _

"_yeah why?" I said , why does it bother him_

"_I thought you didn't like her"_

"_I didn't ,but know I do, do you have problem with it"_

"_no, I just thought…why didn't you tell me"_

"_its not like if we spend all night braiding each others hair and telling each other secrets"_

"_well you could have still told me"_

"_well you didn't tell me about anything caddie when I asked you" I said which finally made him shut up but just then I heard a noise at the door. But I ignored it_

* * *

_What takes girls so long to get ready? I thought to my self. Just then the girls came down . First it was Lilly with a blue dress and her hair was in a bun with a braid on the side. next was Dominique , she was wearing a plain peachy dress with sparkles and her hair was down and curled and braided in the back, then rose…she look so beautiful with her blue dress and her hair down and I braid in the front. She was so stunning that I didn't even notice caddie._

* * *

_THE PARTY !_

_The party is alright and everyone seems to be having fun but there something missing….rose._

_I looked for her ever where until I found her near a pond. Singing?_

"_I was an island before you came along, Put your boat in my sand, your hand in my hand, Your heart in my songs-"she stopped right when she saw me._

"_hello" I said but she didn't say anything_

"_hello" I said again_

_*gasp* "you scared me porpius" she said . Then I realize that she was drunk _

"_rose how much have you drank" _

"_how much did you drink"_

"_okay come on rose hand that over"_

"_no"_

"_give it"_

"_no"_

…

"_you know what's messed up, hahaha , a boy asked me to this dumb wedding and he didn't even show up , hahaha, what was his name again , Steve , Steven, Salvador…"_

"_Scorpius" _

"_that's it, how did you know porpius"_

"_rose-"_

"_and the funnest part is that I found out he likes my best friend Hahahaha…ha..its not funny."_

"_rose what are you talking about"_

"_I heard him talking …. never mined" _

"_okay rose come on lets go" I said as I grabbed her hip and put one of her arms around my neck _

"_donde vamos" she said and of course she said something in Spanish, she's drunk and says anything in her brain. She took off her heels and let them dangle on her wrist_

"_we are going up the hill" I said as we made our way up and we were mid way now. In like a minute we were up the hill_

"_the moon looks so beautiful" she said just staring at the moon _

"_yeah it is, okay rose sit down"_

"_who ever rolls down the hill first wins , I go first" she getting in to her position but then it came to me she drunk and rolling down a hill isn't a good Idea._

"_NO ROSE-"I yelled and ran after her but I was too late she was already had her eyes closed and she looked bet up_

"_rose wake up!" I said as I shook she making it seem like if she just fell asleep but nothing_

"_rose wake up please" I said again but nothing so I picked her up bride style only that he heard was dangling her heard on my arm_

* * *

_I took rose back to the party for help because I am under age and I can do any magic so I need help_

"_somebody help!" I said making people pay attention to me. The music stopped all eyes were on rose and I. the first to approach me was caddie._

"_Scorpios what happened?" she said look at rose _

"_she was drunk and I tried to sit her down and she just decided to roll down a hill and now she doesn't wake up." I said and now every Weasley and potters had approach for help. All I could remember from that night was that rose was in the hospital and that I don't just like her …._

_I'm in love with her._

* * *

_**oh lala...so what do you think mr. malfoy here. review and continue :) **_


	7. thoughts of the hospital

I would like to give thanks too Avanell , emcee31, and the-writing-vampire for all you supporting me and continuing to read my story (: THANK YOU..COME AGAIN.

* * *

**ROSE POV**

"ah man, I fell asleep during the party" I thought to my self. BEEP, BEEP,BEEP

"what the heck is that noise" I thought as I opened my eye staring right up to a white tiled ceiling.

"where am I" I thought as I attempted to get up. "Okay I'm on a bed ,there's that heart thing that goes beep. *gasp*.. I'm in the hospital" I thought. I felt a sudden warm hand apon mine, I looked down to see a blond boy with a tux fast asleep.

I looked around to see if I can find something to do …I mean I can wake Scorpius up but.. Nahh. "awww look at him with his eyes all closed, he looks like a baby" I thought.

I found a book on top of a nightstand

"Romeo and Juliet" I murmured softly as I opened the book and began to read.

* * *

an hour later …

* * *

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name.

Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love

And I'll no longer be a Capulet." I read in my head as if my eyes were as glue to the book.

"Romeo and Juliet?" I heard a voice say. I brought the book down to see Scorpius awake staring right up at me

"have you read this before" I said

"read it? Its my favorite book. Well not really its in my top 5" he said with those beautiful grey eyes of his

"oh yeah if you love it so much what's your favorite quote" I said as if he can pick his favorite quote out of this book

" What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet" I felt my self blush as he said those words with a soft voice as if he knew the book by heart. "okay rose stop thinking like this he likes…'some one had just entered the room'.. her" I thought to my self

"thank goodness your alive. I thought I would have to live with out you" she said. 'you would like that huh pretty girl' I thought

"well, im fine" I said trying to make her stop talking to me.

"rose why would-"caddie said but Scorpius cut in

"caddie can rose and I have a few minutes" what does he want from me. But good thing caddie left ..but I stuck with him

"so what do you want to tell me exactly" I said just trying to get this over

"rose…are you ….the daughter of Ron and Hermione?"

* * *

*gasp* So what do you think. Okay I know it was kinda small but this whole week is cst testing and well I just wanted to give you guys so sugar and to make you think about going to happen next so please review and continue(:


	8. Cookies for breakfast at the burrow

Im so sorry its been a long time but I out of school so I can update more (: yay enjoy

* * *

WHAT...I AM…...HAVE YOU..PSHT ….NOO….why would you think that. I said freaking out trying not to look at him

Well. He started well because you said and I quote "caddie we need to tell my parents that I'm their daughter now explain that" he said it with such a smartypants as if he knew what was going on in my life I bet he doesn't even care.

"That's just a joke that me and caddi-why are you looking at me like that I'm telling the truth sort of I thought and how do you even know that it was Ron and Hermione I'm not saying I am but …"

"Because you said that you have to start getting used to your brother Hugo" he whispered straight at me with that smirk I swear if I slap him it would still be there.

"FINE!YOU FIGURED IT OUT YOU JERK HAPPY NOW" I noticed by his face, he wasn't finished with the interview .

"so …why don't they know that you their daughter" he whisper meaning that he didn't want me to yell anymore. But I just shrugged feeling my eyes water. I looked down at my lap trying to avoid his face "isn't it so cool spending e very minute of the day with your parents yet they don't your even related to them" I said it trying to joke but I ended up crying into my hand and then I felt two arms around be but then departed when the door came open. Great guess who showed up

"One min-whats going on in here…what you tell her" caddie said pointing a stick of word to his neck.

"nothing just put the wand down" Scorpius said to her but nothing happened they stayed there for a while ….a long while .then I got tired so I had to break it up

"hey!um caddie he know" i said and now they separated

"he knows what"she said with a questionably voice and a confused face

"the reason we came"

"ohh,that reason...how does he know "

"i heard her mumbling in her sleep"scorpius said

"oh,okay then"she said and came to sit next to me"

* * *

coming home from the hospital, i think i rather stay at the hospital

a knock came from the door and i slid open..CADDIE

"Hey, so how you feeling"she said as she sat at the edge of the bed as if she was going to catch my cold

"good" i said not looking up from the book i was reading _why doesn't she leave_ i thought

"rose...are you mad at me"i looked up immediately

"no why would you think that" trying to sound innocent

"well because...well i don't know i just get this vibe that you are mad at me"_oh so now she can feel emotions I'm surprise she still hasn't felt my emotions"_i though again

"well that little vibe of yours is wrong because i am not mad"i said going back to my book not bother to have another conversation

"okay"she said and got up and left

* * *

i spent my day in the kitchen,mostly because i haven't ate for days

"hey,what you doing here?" i asked scorpius who had now entered the room

"caddie..um told me to come and check on you" he said as he stood in the doorway

"did she really"

"yeah..what are you doing"

"cookies,you want some"

"no thanks i don't like cookies"

"hahaha,you don't like cookies what kind of human beening are you"

"the only cookies i have only ate are store bought and those aren't very good"

"here try one of mine ,mine aren't store bought" i said as i handed him one

"ummm..."

"so did you like it

"they are very good,where did you learn how to bake"

"i don't know it was just something that was in me" i said smiling up at him

"oh ..well thank you for forcing me to eat them"he said as he got up and was at the door

"your welcome"i said as he left, i shut the door and just smile to myself

* * *

its the first time i stepped out of the house ever since the hospital

"good morning everyone" i said as i enter the burrow

"rose your out"harry said to me

"yeah, i wasn't going to stay locked up forever for something so little but on my way here i was a little lets say scared" as i said everyone laughed

"oh,rose,darling can you call the kids for breakfast"molly to me

"yeah"i said walking straight up stairs

* * *

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK

the door came open and i spotted Fred,Louis,and Hugo

oh rose hi"James said as he turn back to make others see that i was there

"hello,um Nana said that breakfast is ready"

"okay, got it well be there in a second" James said and i closed the door going to the next door

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK

"IM BUSY"someone yelled

"well get unbusy because breakfast is ready"the door swang open

"ROSE,OH LORD HOW I MISSED YOU"Dom said while hugging me

"Haha,they why didn't you go visit me"

"well what happened to you ,i got a little paranoid"

"oh well i missed you too,and you to lily and rox"i said getting ready to go to the next door

i was about to knock when i hear

"will you go out with me"Scorpius said

"of course i will"i heard caddie speak i couldn't believe this

"excellent" he said

"see it isn't that hard"albus said"now lets go eat"

i ran down stairs as fast as i could and made it just in time

during breakfast we sat in silents well because lunch is really interesting with all the gossip and trouble sums but at the corner of my eye i can see caddie and scorpius looking at one another.i couldn't take it no more i got up fast and went out side i felt all the eye staring but i don't care i cant be in the same room as that.

i was outside with the fresh air the bird tweeting and i sat at the edge of the cliff watching the ocean kiss the large rocks i was finally relax until i heard

"rose?"i didn't bother turning around because i knew exactly who it was

"rose?"she continued

"what?"i said as i turned and spotted scorpius,caddie,and albus looking down at me

"whats wrong"she said getting closer to me

"nothing"

"bullshit..we know that somethings is wrong"albus said

"then if you know so much then go away"

"ROSE ,WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" caddie said

"my problem,MY PROBLEM IS THAT NO ONE CARES"

"no one care about what"she asked

"how i fell,they don't care if it hurts me or it makes me happy"

"rose-"

"NO, JUST LEAVE IT "

"HOW CAN I LEAVE IT WHEN MY BEST FRIEND IS HURTING"

"OH SO NOW IM YOUR BEST FRIEND"

"WHAT?WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT..rose you always been my best friend"

"well what a trustworthy friend i have"i said with sacasium

"what are you talking about...what did i ever do to YOU"

"EVERYTHING,YOU RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME"

"WHEN HAVE I DONE THAT"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND GET MARRIED WITH SCOPIUS ALREADY STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE"

"HAVE YOU GONE-"

"NO I HAVEN'T , DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T NOTICED YOU TWO.i thought i could trust you but apparently i was wrong" i said walking back to caddie's house

* * *

i know you guys are like what a bitch but that's the whole point so im not going to say anymore and sorry about taking so long review(: review review review that sound pretty


End file.
